Two basic approaches digital radiography have been investigated in the last decade. In one approach, the traditional video chain (image intensifier, TV camera is modified and the output of the camera is digitized and analyzed by a computer. The other approach utilizes a linear detector array (gas detector or solid state linear diode array) and a series of line images are generated. These line images are combined to form a two-dimensional image of the area of the body being scanned. Both approaches have significant advantages and several limitations. The first method (digital fluoroscopy) is sufficiently fast for clinical needs, but has limited spatial resolution, no scatter reduction and relatively low latitude (signal to noise ratio). The second approach (digital slit radiography) overcomes some of these drawbacks but is too slow for many procedures. Also, patient positioning is complicated and either the patient or the detector must be moved during the procedure in a synchronized and extremely accurate fashion. It is the purpose of this proposal to perform a comprehensive feasibility study investigating a different concept in digital radiography which would combine many of the advantages of the two approaches commonly utilized in this field while eliminating most of their disadvantages. In addition, the unique position of our institution where systems based on all three approaches will be available, allows us to perform a comprehensive, comparative study of these methodologies as an integral part of this investigation. As a part of this investigation we shall construct, test and evaluate two digital radiography systems which are based on two dimensional solid state diode arrays fiber optically coupled to both an image intensifier and a fluorescent screen. Once the above phase is completed, a comprehensive comparative study to evaluate the relative merits and limitations of the different approaches to digital radiography will be performed.